finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Strife/Dissidia (PSP)
Cloud Strife is one of the heroes fighting for the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Though considered composed in the eyes of his comrades, he often questions the reasons for fighting and struggles to understand them. Crystal & Attire Cloud wears a dark purple uniform with a metal pauldron that the three bolts stick out of, a brown belt with a SOLDIER symbol on it, and black boots. His hair is spiky blonde and his eyes are bright blue, the symbol of a Mako-infused SOLDIER. He always carries with him a huge Buster Sword that is considered important to him, inherited from his best friend and mentor Zack Fair. Cloud's alternate costume is his outfit from Advent Children, along with the First Tsurugi as his weapon, and the completed assembly for his EX Mode. He now wears a sleeveless turtleneck that is zipped down the front, a sash protecting his left leg, different black boots, new pauldron with a Fenrir motif in front, and a single sleeve covering his left arm, originally intended to hide his Geostigma infection. Cloud's Crystal resembles a Materia from Final Fantasy VII, and may be a homage to White Materia, though it is a deeper shade of green. It continuously glows, as a Materia in the middle of casting a spell. Story Destiny Odyssey VII ]] After a battle between the forces of Cosmos and Chaos, Cloud finds himself with Firion, Cecil and Tidus, who view him as a calm and collected figure of the bunch, though Cloud later admits that he was anxious. He questions the reasonings of fighting the forces of Chaos, and asks his three companions this. Cecil says he likes to know the reasonings himself. Tidus declares that he has a score to settle with his father Jecht, while Firion simply wants to see if Cloud can find his own answer before thinking about it. Sometime after, Cloud finds Firion alone and Firion produces a rose that he uses as a metaphor for his dream of being free from oppression, and that was when Cloud challenges him to a sparring match to see how strong his dream is. After this, Cloud grows increasingly worried that he may not have a dream at all and confides in Cecil for answers. Just then Firion and Tidus appeared and the three agreed to help Cloud- on a condition that he will tell them everything, which he promised. While continuing alone on his journey, he encounters Sephiroth who prepares to duel him. However, when Cloud refused to fight him because it would have no meaning, Sephiroth reveals to him the same rose that belonged to Firion, indicating that he has dispatched him. This angered Cloud, who chases Sephiroth all the way to the Planet's Core, where the villian repeatedly calls him a puppet who is easily manipulated. Cloud declares he doesn't need anymore given answers and came of his free will and the two engage in an epic duel. After that, Cloud receives a materia and Sephiroth says it was through his manipulations that got Cloud this far. Cloud says he will decide his own path even if it means giving in to his fate of fighting, which is for the promise he made to his companions. Destiny Odyssey VI After his fight with Sephiroth, Cloud encounters Terra who begins to lose control of her Esper powers. He attacks without a word of explanation and after the battle, Terra realizes that his intent was to provide her an "outlet" to vent some of her power, allowing her to regain control. When Terra explains how she and Onion Knight were separated after being ambushed by Kefka, Cloud joins her to look for their ally, realizing that he can still help even in his indecisiveness. During the search, Cloud reveals that he also suffers from amnesia, and relates to her Firion's dream. Though neither warrior can figure out their own reason for fighting, Terra says they should both resolve to fight their hardest to protect everything they care about. At the Magitek Research Facility, the pair is ambushed by Kefka and the Cloud of Darkness, at which point the Onion Knight returns, and he joins forces with Cloud to fight the Cloud of Darkness while Terra has her final showdown with Kefka. After Terra obtains her Crystal, the three go on to rejoin the other warriors. Destiny Odyssey II Much to Firion's suprise, Cloud and Tidus joined him at the last minute when he was attacked by the Emperor, declaring that they could not leave him alone for too long and that they all share a dream. The Emperor attempts to attack Firion again, but Cloud and Tidus deflect each blow, easily outnumbering their enemy, who then taunts Firion to come to his stronghold before he flees. Firion decides to go face the Emperor alone in order to end this, and Cloud gives back the Wild Rose, expressing his desire to see Firion's dream continue. Shade Impulse Along with the other nine heroes, Cloud made his way to the Chaos Throne to defeat Chaos, who has taken Cosmos. Cloud even fights and defeats Sephiroth once again and then cuts ties with him. After the eventual destruction of Chaos, the ten heroes find themselves in the field of flowers and each went into their respective worlds, with Cloud returning to his own world, amidst a field of white and yellow flowers. Battle Cloud is described as a Blow Smasher and specializes in knocking away opponents with strong melee attacks. He also uses his Limit Breaks from Final Fantasy VII as HP attacks, with the exception of Blade Beam and Climhazzard. |width="50%" valign="top"| HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks |} EX Mode Cloud's EX Mode is to transform the Buster Sword into the Ultima Weapon (in his alternate costume, he gains the fully assembled First Tsurugi), and is granted the Regen status, as well as the Guard Break ability, which prevents his attacks from being blocked. Cloud's EX Burst is his Limit Break, where the player rapidly taps Circle to completely fill up a Limit Break bar, allowing Cloud to attack with his ultimate Limit Break, Omnislash. Failing to follow the requirements will have Cloud use a weaker attack instead. Trivia *Several references are made to Zack Fair throughout the game, both in reference to the Buster Sword he received from Zack, and to the optimistic and purpose driven Firion, who Cloud states reminds him of "a friend". *Before returning to his world, Cloud stands in a field of flowers of the same colors that the ones Aerith Gainsborough, a character from Final Fantasy VII, used to grow. Squall Leonhart also vanishes while in the fields, the flowers also resembling those of the field Rinoa Heartilly finds him in in Final Fantasy VIII. *Cloud is the only character that has a different weapon per each form: The Buster Sword and Ultima Weapon for his normal form and EX Mode, and the First Tsurugi and completed form for his alternate form and its EX Mode. Category:Dissidia Characters